


Grant Ranch

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cover your eyes kids!, F/F, Rancher's Life, Whoops I did it again.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: After the death of her father, Cat Grant returns to the Colorado ranch where she grew up. It's been eight years since she's been there, eight years since she's seen Kara Danvers... but do feelings ever really go away?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 23
Kudos: 137





	Grant Ranch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chupeydupey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupeydupey/gifts).



> Hi Guys, another standalone SuperCat fic. This is pretty mature rating and is a little more explicit than even I normally write, I think. Enjoy. Comment are really appreciated.

“Dammit, Dixon,” Kara murmured as she crouched and picked up a handful of dirt, dropping it through her fingers slowly onto the coffin in the grave in front of her boots. “I told you all that beer and fried shit would catch up with you some day.” She wiped at the tears on her face and got up, tugging a little to straighten her black pants and shirt.

“We all did,” Winn, Kara’s right hand, added softly as he set his cowboy hat on his head. “But you know Dix.”

“Stubborn as shit,” the blonde replied as she replaced her own hat and shook her head.

“C’mon,” the man replied with a smile. “Let’s get back.” He placed a hand at the small of Kara’s back and they walked slowly along the cemetery driveway back to her pickup truck. But as they walked, something made the blonde look back at the gravesite and she frowned as she saw a woman, alone and dressed in a black suit, still standing there. “Winn…” Kara stopped walking. “Is that…?”

“Cat?” Winn replied. “Yeah, I think it is.” The woman slowly turned and walked back along the row of graves before getting into an SUV and driving away. “What the hell is she doing here?”

Kara frowned at him. “Well it IS her father’s funeral.”

The man’s face darkened. “You know as well as I do that you were more of a daughter to Dixon than Cat was. She hasn’t been back to the ranch in eight years. I’m floored that she even showed up.”

Kara nodded with a little shrug. “Neither of us knows what happened between Cat and her father. But maybe the Queen of All Media isn’t as heartless as we thought.” They got into Kara’s truck and the blonde started the engine. “Guess we’ll find out.”

When they arrived back at the ranch, the space in front of the homestead was already full of cars and Kara smiled at the sight. Everyone loved Dixon Grant, a rotund, witty man with a ready smile and a penchant for thick bacon sandwiches and Cuban cigars. Kara had been Dix’s ranch manager for twelve years now and after going through hell for six months to prove to him that a _twenty-year-old child_ , as he’d called her, could do the job, she’d been happy on Grant Ranch since. Up until the day he’d died, even though she’d just turned thirty-two, he’d still called her _Kid_.

The ranch manager pulled up into her spot outside her apartment, a small building separate to the main homestead out near the stables and put the truck in park. Then she sighed and sat for a moment, rubbing at the crinkle between her brows.

“Hey,” Winn said, patting her knee gently. “Why don’t you just take a minute? It’s been non-stop since Dix died, and I bet you haven’t slept much the past couple of nights.”

“No, I haven’t,” Kara agreed softly. “Thanks, Winn. I’ll be in, in a minute.”

Her friend exited the vehicle and headed over to the house. Kara closed her eyes and just relaxed against her headrest but then a crunch of footsteps on the gravel outside caught her attention and she watched a lone figure heading toward the paddock closest to the ranch house.

Xx

Cat Grant, owner and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, walked slowly up the driveway of the ranch she’d grown up on and stopped in front of the homestead. Memories, good and bad, replayed through her mind as she wrung her hands together and a sense of panic rose inside her, making her feel short of breath and a little woozy. She started walking again, angling her steps around the house until she came to the wooden fence of the paddock in which she’d learned to ride many years previously. Her critical eye ran its length slowly in both directions. Cat nodded approvingly at the obviously well-maintained structure and then leaned her forearms on it to just relax and breathe. Across the corral, two horses she didn’t recognize lifted their heads and then turned to walk slowly toward her, making her smile. As they reached her, she held out her hand for them to smell and grinned as their whiskers tickled her skin. “I’m sorry, Girls,” she murmured. “I have nothing for you.”

“They won’t hold that against you.”

Cat jumped a little and spun to find a smiling face looking back at her, surrounded by golden blonde hair that fell down the newcomer’s chest. The woman was dressed in black pants and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up over tanned forearms, and her hands were shoved deep in her pockets as she rocked a little on her bootheels. Cat scowled to cover both her surprise and the catch of breath in her chest as she leaned back on the fence and regarded the newcomer. “Kara Danvers,” she stated in a cool, disinterested tone. “Still here, I see.”

Kara nodded and tipped her hat back a little as she joined Cat to gaze out over the corral. “Still here,” she agreed. “Twelve years now.” She let her eyes roam over the older woman. “You look good, Cat.”

“Don’t get any ideas,” the CEO warned, with a frown.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Kara replied flatly. “You made it very clear eight years ago that fucking me was a onetime thing.” The words hung between them for a long moment and when Kara finally turned her head to meet Cat’s green eyes, she saw a surprising depth of pain in them that made her reach out her hand and place it on the older blonde’s forearm. “I’m sorry about your father,” she said softly.

Cat jerked away and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “Yes, well, we both know that you were more his daughter than I was, so I should be offering condolences to YOU. Not the other way around.”

The words were laced with anger and a touch of jealousy and Kara stepped back with a sigh. “You know, even though you weren’t here, he talked about you all the time,” she replied softly. “He read your articles and kept a scrapbook and when you launched CatCo TV, he was proud as shit.”

“Well, all that changed,” Cat muttered darkly. “Can you tell me he even mentioned my name over the past eight years?”

Kara was quiet for a moment and then she tilted her head curiously. “Cat, what happened? I know something happened between you and Dixon, but he wouldn’t tell me...”

“That’s none of your business,” Cat snapped, fists tightening. “Now you’d better get inside before people begin to wonder where you are.”

The ranch manager blinked but then she just shrugged. “Alright,” she replied, letting it go and blowing out a breath. “See you in there.” She paused then. “Do you have somewhere to stay?”

“I was going to find a room in town,” the CEO replied, but less snippily than before.

“Bullshit,” Kara replied succinctly. “I’ll make up your old room. It wouldn’t be right for you to stay somewhere else.”

For a moment, the ranch manager thought that Cat would refuse but after a moment, she let out a breath and nodded. “Thanks.”

“C’mon inside with me then. We can get your bags later.” Kara held out her hand in invitation and the older blonde walked past her, heading for the house without a word. Kara rolled her eyes and chuckled as she followed her in.

Once inside, Cat was surprised at the number of people who offered her warm smiles. “Catherine!” a voice boomed, scaring her half to death but she couldn’t help but laugh as she was grabbed into a bear hug and lifted off her feet.

“Hello, Hank,” she wheezed as he squeezed the air out of her. “Good to see you.”

The tall, black man with the huge belt buckle laughed and released her. “I was just telling your old man the other day that I wished you’d visit more. Hell, I sure do miss him already.”

Cat’s face creased into a somewhat sheepish smile. “I have a company to run, Hank. Not a lot of time to get out here into the wilds of Colorado.”

The man laughed loudly. “You can hardly call Littleton the wilds,” he said amusedly. “Not when we’re a stone’s throw from Denver.”

“Be that as it may,” the CEO replied with a chuckle. “You’re also more than a stone’s throw from Littleton.”

Kara watched from her spot leaning against a bookshelf across the room. Rays of sun were streaming through the window and lighting Cat’s blonde hair with an ethereal glow that was hard to look away from... until Winn elbowed her in the ribs. “Dude, stop staring.”

Kara straightened quickly, the bourbon in the glass she was holding sloshing a little. “I was not staring,” she protested.

“And since when do you drink that?” the man pressed, pointing at the amber liquid.

“Oh, that’s for Cat...” She squared her shoulders and, leaving Winn behind, crossed the room to Cat and Hank. Without interrupting, she pressed the glass into the CEO’s hand and then turned to leave.

“Kara...” The ranch manager stopped and slowly turned with her eyebrows raised. Cat offered her a tentative smile. “Thanks.”

A grin spread across Kara’s beautiful face and Cat felt a warmth in her chest that made her press her hand there as her cheeks heated a little. With a little wink, the ranch manager turned and headed back to Winn. “Flirting much?” he said, teasing her gently.

Kara’s face sobered. “I wasn’t flirting, Winn. I was just trying to be nice to her. I know how she’s feeling right now.”

The ranch hand sensed the change in his boss’s mood and shook his head. “Sorry, Kar... today’s not the day for teasing.”

"It’s ok,” the blonde replied with a shrug. “You know as well as I do that Dixon wasn’t averse to telling bawdy jokes at funerals.”

Just then, Cat approached them, quickly reaching out her hand to Kara with a look of desperation. “Save me,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Cat! Now hold up, I really think this could be a great opportunity for investment...”

Rather than taking the CEO’s hand, Kara wrapped her arms around her slender waist and drew her close, rubbing her back gently as she looked pointedly at the small, balding accountant who was rapidly crossing the room. She felt Cat’s arms close around her. Then the CEO rested her cheek on Kara’s shoulder and exhaled a warm breath against her neck. It made the younger blonde shiver a little. “Morgan,” she drawled. “I don’t think this is the right time or place for talking business.”

“Oh... of course,” the man replied, holding up his hands. “Forgive me.” He backed off and went to find his wife, leaving Kara chuckling softly.

“He’s gone,” she whispered but for a long moment, Cat didn’t move. In fact, her arms tightened a little more. “Hey, you ok?”

Cat drew back then and nodded sharply. “Perfectly fine,” she replied, her tone back to snippy. “Now, where can I find more alcohol?”

Kara pointed at the bottle sitting on the kitchen counter and Cat nodded again and headed that way.

“She sure is interesting,” Winn said shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Kara replied. “She’s actually a really good person. She just hides it under that very prickly exterior.”

The ranch hand frowned. “Sounds like you know her better than I thought.”

The blonde shrugged as she watched Cat knock back three fingers and pour herself another three. “I got to know her when she visited eight years ago but... I’m not sure I know her at all now.”

Xx

It was getting late when Kara had finally seen the last person off and began tidying up the mess left behind. Winn had taken off earlier to see to the evening chores and Cat had disappeared upstairs with her bags. The ranch manager wandered around the living room and kitchen with trash bags, picking up paper plates and plastic cups before tying the bags up and bringing them to the incinerator out back. When she came back in, Cat, dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt, was collecting glasses and mugs and carrying them to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher.

“My mother wouldn’t have a dishwasher,” the CEO said, breaking the silence as she worked steadily. “She liked to wash the dishes by hand. I remember her saying something about how she didn’t trust the infernal machines to get the dishes actually clean.” She chuckled a little. “I can’t say I disagree with her.”

Kara nodded as she picked up a few small plates and stuck them into the dishwasher alongside the glasses and mugs. “I’d rather be out riding or taking care of the ranch. I’ll stick with the dishwasher.”

There was some more quiet between them for a while and, when Cat was finished with the dishes and had set the program to run on the dishwasher, she slowly looked at Kara who was leaning against the counter with her arms folded across her chest.

“Kara,” the CEO said softly. “I’m sorry for what I said outside earlier. I’m glad you were here with Dad when he died. I wouldn’t have wanted him to be alone.”

Tears welled up in the ranch manager’s eyes and she wiped at them self-consciously. “Thanks. Me neither.”

Cat leaned back against the island and crossed her arms, mirroring her friend’s pose. “I have a child,” she said quietly. “He’s seven… almost eight.”

Kara sucked in a surprised breath. “I... I didn’t know.”

“Neither did Dad,” the older blonde replied. “I... You... asked me what happened the last time I was here...” She got out two wine glasses and poured a glass of white for each of them. “I came here eight years ago to come out to my father and to tell him I was three months pregnant with mine and my partner’s baby.”

The ranch manager blinked totally dumbstruck.

“But I didn’t get the chance to tell him I was pregnant. He got so angry... told me that no daughter of his was a lesbian and that he was disappointed and disgusted.” The CEO looked down. “I was hurt and angry but, Kara, when I came to you that night, I never intended to...” She paused and shook her head as the memories of their night together surfaced.

“Use me?” Kara stated bluntly.

Cat sucked in an unhappy breath, but she didn’t deny it. “Yes. I just needed someone to hold me and tell me everything would be ok... but… you kissed me, and I was so attracted to you so...” She shook her head again. “My life fell apart when I got back to National City. I was wracked with guilt over cheating on my partner and, when I finally told her, she left me. I’ve been raising Carter alone.”

“Jesus, Cat,” Kara said softly, reaching out to take her friend’s hand. “I had no idea that any of this happened. Dixon never seemed to care about my being gay.”

Cat chuckled mirthlessly. “Dad was very good at ignoring the things he didn’t want to know about. He probably didn’t even consider that you might be gay. Did you ever talk about it?”

“No,” the younger blonde replied thoughtfully. “In fact, he cracked a couple of jokes to me about some guys in town asking him if I was available and he told them yes.” She rolled her eyes. “I always just assumed he was taking pot shots. I’ve never hidden my sexuality so it never dawned on me that he might be a homophobe.”

“Well, he was,” Cat said a little angrily. “And because of that, my personal life went to shit. The only bright spark was my son. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Kara was quiet for a moment, then she moved to the couch to sit down. Cat followed her and sat with her leg tucked under her as she sipped from her glass. “I... I need to stop blaming you,” the ranch manager sighed. “I had a lot of stuff going on myself back then and I wanted you, damn the consequences. When I kissed you and you didn’t stop me, I thought... but the next morning when you left without even saying goodbye. I didn’t know what to do with that hurt.”

“I was hurting too,” Cat replied, her voice barely more than a whisper. “Honestly?” She looked into the younger blonde’s eyes, waiting for her permission to continue. Kara nodded her encouragement. “I was so confused about how I felt. We’d spent four weeks getting to know each other and... God, Kara… my feelings sent me into a tailspin. I wasn’t sure if it was the pregnancy hormones back then but, every time I looked at you, my breath was just stolen from me.” Her face gentled. “But it wasn’t hormones because, truthfully, it still happens. You’re still so beautiful.” 

The ranch manager smiled shyly and looked down, rotating her wine glass in her fingers by its stem.

Cat refocused then on what she wanted to say. “Leaving that next morning without saying goodbye to you broke my heart… but I had to do it because I knew that, if you’d woken up and looked at me with those incredible blue eyes and asked me to stay, I would have said yes and thrown everything away.” She sighed then. “But I was pregnant, had a company to run and a partner who was waiting for me.”

“Do you regret sleeping with me?” Kara asked, eyes full of apprehension.

Cat set her glass on the coffee table and scooted toward her friend, taking her hand and squeezing it. “Oh no, Kara,” she replied fiercely. “I regretted cheating on Lois, yes, but I’ve never regretted that it was with you... not for one moment... and I never will.”

The younger blonde’s breath whooshed out in a half sob, half laugh and she shook her head. “Jesus, Cat. I thought all this time that I’d made some terrible mistake or that I’d sucked in bed or something.”

The CEO shook her head hard and tenderly pushed the younger woman’s hair back from her eyes. “God, no. You didn’t do anything wrong, Kara. You were amazing. I was the one who was in a relationship. I was the one who didn’t stop you when you kissed me… and I felt so awful about that…” She got up then and went to the window, looking out over the paddock lit by moonlight. “I haven’t seriously dated since my son was born but we’re a family and it’s more than enough for me.”

Kara got up off the couch and followed Cat to stand behind her. “Somehow, I’m not sure I believe that,” she said softly. “The woman I met eight years ago was vibrant and commanding and sensual…”

The CEO chuckled and shook her head, interrupting softly. “I was your age back then,” she replied. “I’m almost forty-one now. Things have changed.”

“Not from where I’m standing, Cat. I still see her.”

Cat slowly turned and gazed into Kara’s eyes, her lips parting in something like a sigh as she saw that the younger woman actually believed that.

“I should go to bed,” she said with a shy smile. “It’s been a very long day.”

Kara looked down and a little smile twisted her lips. “Ok… do you need anything?”

“Maybe just some water,” the CEO replied. “I drank a lot today. How did you get through the whole day without alcohol?”

“I had someone else to think about,” the ranch manager replied, and Cat wondered if that had been a misspoken word or… “Anyway, let me grab you a bottle of water.” Kara went to the refrigerator and found the beverage, passing it to Cat. “Go on up. I’ll get the lights and lock up.”

“Thanks, Kara. Goodnight.”

“Night,” the ranch manager replied. “Sweet dreams.”

Xx

It was barely seven the next morning when Kara came back to the house through the back door. She slipped her muddy boots off and left them on the mat outside before unlocking the door with her key and slipping inside to hang her hat on a hook on the wall. It was already getting hot outside, even in just a tank top and jeans, and she was sweating from mucking out the horse’s stalls and then forking out fresh hay. She wiped her brow with her bandana but jumped and clutched her chest in fright when an unexpected voice called out to her from the living room. “Don’t get mud or worse on the floor, I just washed it!”

“No, Ma’am,” the ranch manager replied as Cat frowned over at her. “My boots are outside.”

“Good woman.” Kara padded across the large kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, guzzling it thirstily and then wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. “Still perfectly ladylike, I see,” the CEO teased as she came into the kitchen with a dusting rag in her hand.

“What are you doing up so early?” the younger blonde asked, ignoring the jibe from her friend as she took a seat on the far side of the island.

“Oh, I had trouble getting back to sleep after Carter called me. He doesn’t understand the concept of time zones.” The older woman chuckled and shrugged slightly. “So, I decided to just get up and start the chores.” Cat poured Kara a steaming mug of coffee and the younger woman sighed with pleasure.

“Thank you,” she told Cat. “I love you,” she told her coffee as she took a sip.

The CEO snickered and shook her head as she tossed the rag into the sink and then rounded the island to sit next to her friend as she blew on her own mug. “You’re filthy,” she pointed out.

Kara’s eyebrows lifted. “That’s cos I work on a ranch for a living,” she replied sagely, lifting her mug to her lips again as she scratched her head. Her biceps flexed under tanned skin covered in a light sheen of sweat and Cat swallowed hard.

“And you stink,” she added.

“Again… ranch… so… tell me about Carter?”

A broad smile stretched across Cat’s face as she reached across the countertop and grabbed a chocolate muffin from a plate left over from the funeral. She broke it into quarters and offered some to Kara who tried to take it with a filthy hand. “Ah ah,” Cat scolded. “Your hands are like Petri dishes. Open.”

The younger blonde rolled her eyes but dutifully opened her mouth and took the bite from her friend’s fingers, humming softly as she chewed and swallowed. “Yum.”

“So, Carter, yes,” Cat went on, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach. “Well, you already know he’s almost eight. He’s really smart. Talks about dinosaurs all the time. He knows cars much better than I do.”

“Everyone knows cars better than you do,” the ranch manager teased, getting a glare for her trouble. “I seem to remember the last time you were here, I asked you what make and model the truck you liked was and you shrugged and said _It was blue_.”

Cat’s mouth dropped open. “You remember that?”

Kara nodded with a shrug. “Sure. It made me laugh.” She sipped from her mug again. “So, Carter?”

“Right,” the older woman replied. “He has blue eyes like our… MY doner but he has dark blonde, curly hair like my natural color.” She preemptively narrowed her eyes at the ranch manager. “No bottle blonde jokes. I’m forty, you know.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Kara replied, holding her hands up in surrender.

The CEO looked skeptical for a moment but sniffed and went on. “He’s just the sweetest kid. I’m so lucky to have him.”

The ranch manager nodded and looked down at her coffee mug. “He sounds amazing,” she murmured.

“What about you, Kara?” Cat asked. “Are you in a relationship? You don’t have any children, right?”

For a long moment, the younger blonde didn’t say anything but then she shook her head. “I was…” She cleared her throat. “I was with someone, but it didn’t work out. It ended pretty badly, and she wouldn’t let me see her kid anymore after we broke up.”

“Oh?” Cat said softly.

Kara nodded. “She went back to her husband. It… it messed me up for a long time. I’ve been mostly single for the last few years.”

“Mostly?” the CEO chuckled, running her hand through her hair to push it back from her eyes.

“Well…” Kara grinned. “Brief dalliances don’t count.” She cleared her throat then and finished the last of her coffee. “I’d better get back. Winn was wrangling the new bronco we got in a couple weeks ago. Strong as a damn ox. I left him pulling Winn around the paddock on the end of a rope.”

‘Mind if I come with you?” Cat asked.

Kara’s eyebrows lifted. “You sure? It’s pretty hot outside.”

Cat rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Have you forgotten that I grew up on this ranch?” she said. “Maybe you’d like to teach me to ride too?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” The ranch manager sighed at the mirth in her friend’s eyes. “Right. You got me. Come on then.”

“I’ll follow you out in a few minutes. Let me just get changed,” the older woman replied.

“Sure.” Kara pushed back her chair and went to the door, grabbing her hat and then hopping around a little on the porch as she got her boots back on. “See you shortly,” she added as she closed the portal.

For a moment, Cat just sat at the island with her eyes closed. Her attraction to the younger woman had asserted itself all over again, maybe even more than it had eight years previously and she let that feeling ease over her like a warm blanket. Then she got up and went to change.

Xx

“Shit!” Winn exclaimed as the bronco whirled on his hind legs, whinnying angrily. “Boss, this guy just won’t calm down.”

“He’s scared,” the ranch manager replied as she climbed the fence and sat on the top rung. “I’m not sure he was well-treated at the other place.”

“Bastards,” her right hand muttered. “Whoah boy… whoooaahhhh.”

Kara just sat for a while, watching as her dark-haired friend expertly handled the rope. “Hey, Winn?” she said after a moment.

“Give him some more length on the rope,” Cat called as she climbed the fence to sit next to the younger woman. “He’s afraid of you and you’re too close in his line of sight.”

Kara blinked and looked at Cat, her eyebrows raised in surprise as she took in the red shirt, black Levi’s and well-worn-in brown boots the older woman was wearing. She looked really hot and Kara had to swallow before she could speak. “Right,” she said then as she looked back at Winn. “Like Cat said. Give him another couple of feet on the rope.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Winn replied with a nod, letting the rope out a tad. For a few more minutes the bronco bucked and danced on his rear legs but then slowly began to calm until he finally just trotted around the corral, keeping his distance from everyone.

“He’s a beauty. How long have you been working with him?” Cat asked.

“About a week or so. Dix found him at a ranch that was going under, two weeks ago. He didn’t like the way he was being housed and he’d had no training, so Dix bought him and had him transferred over here,” the ranch manager replied. “He’s a stubborn one, I can already tell.”

“You should call him Dixon then,” Cat chuckled.

“Dixon it is,” Kara replied with a good-natured grin. “Alright, let’s see what we can do here.” She hopped down off the fence into the corral and took off her hat, handing it to Cat who put it on her own head. Then she tied her hair back into a ponytail and pulled a pair of leather gloves from her back pocket to slip them on. “Keep him moving,” Kara said, and Winn nodded.

“Yes, Boss.”

The ranch manager took a deep breath and then slowly made her way forward, careful to keep in the bronco’s line of vision. She angled her steps to match his until she was standing next Winn. “You know the drill,” she said. “Pass me the rope and then head over to Cat.”

The man nodded and, in a move they’d done a hundred times, he passed the rope over to his boss and then angled his steps away from the horse, making his way back to sit on the fence next to the CEO. He saw the tension on the older woman’s face and nudged her gently. “Don’t worry, she knows what she’s doing.”

“I know that, Witt,” the blonde replied snippily.

“Um… it’s Winn,” the man pointed out, but Cat’s withering glare made him shake his head. “But Witt will do just fine.”

Kara concentrated on the bronco’s body language as he continued to trot around the corral and after a few minutes, she stepped closer to him, shortening the rope. She did this every few minutes until she finally brought him to a stop. “Goooood boy,” she said softly, holding her hand out to him. He spooked and nodded a little, hopping on his front legs as she smiled. “You’re a handsome boy and you’re going to be good for Kara, right?” she cooed as she inched toward him, making sure her hand remained in his line of vision. “I’m just going to reach out real slow and let you smell me, ok?”

Cat held her breath as Kara’s hand grew closer to the bronco’s cheek. He stayed fairly still though as his nostrils flared, taking in her scent. The ranch manager remained calm and unafraid and slowly, the bronco’s ears straightened away from his head and he snorted impatiently. “That’s a good boy,” Kara cooed again. “I know this is scary, but I promise I’m not going to hurt you. I think Cat is right. I think we’re going to name you Dixon. Would you like that?”

Cat’s heart beat double time as she watched Kara’s fingertips make contact with the skittish horse’s cheek. She’d seen this training exercise many times over the years, but it still scared her, knowing that Kara was so close to danger.

“Take it easy,” Winn breathed. “C’mon, Kara.”

Dixon stayed still as the younger blonde’s fingers trailed up and down his neck and then she made full contact with her palm and smiled a little. “Good… just stay calm, Gorgeous Boy.”

But Dixon suddenly had enough, and he swung hard toward Kara, baring his teeth. His head collided with her chest and he knocked her over onto the ground as he reared up, barely missing her as his hooves hit the ground with a heavy thud and splatter of mud. The ranch manager threw her arms up to cover her head and curled into a ball as Cat cried out and hopped down off the fence. “KARA!”

“CAT! NO!” Winn yelled as he followed, grabbing the older woman and pulling her out of the way as Dixon raced by, looking frantically for a means of escape.

“Get back, both of you!” Kara yelled back, rolling to her feet and then diving for the end of the rope as it skated by her hand. Her gloves took the worse of the burn and she dug her heels into the mud, trying to slow the bronco before he hurt himself. “Fuck,” she swore as she resettled her grip. “Calm down, Big Boy. Calm down.”

Winn and Cat, at the edge of the corral on the inside of the fence, watched as Kara slowly regained control over the panicked animal and a few moments later, he was trotting again, tossing his head agitatedly. “Be careful, Kara. God, please be careful,” the CEO murmured, and the man looked at her in surprise.

“Winn!” Kara called. “Open the shoot. Let’s get him back inside and watered. He’s stressed and exhausted.”

“On it!” the ranch hand replied as he jogged to the gate and opened it quickly. Kara backed toward it, guiding the bronco to it and stepped out of the way as he trotted through and into his stall. The tired horse went immediately to his water trough to drink as Kara climbed up onto the fence next to him and released the lasso from his neck. She was coiling the rope when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find frightened green eyes gazing back.

“Are you ok?” Cat asked, frantically looking her over. “Are you hurt?”

Kara smiled and shook her head. “I’m fine,” she said gently. “Not the first time I’ve been almost trampled by a bronco,” she joked.

But the CEO was unamused. “You could have been killed. For fuck’s sake, Kara!” she snapped, her heart racing so fast she thought she might pass out.

“Hey,” the ranch manager said softly, resting her hands on Cat’s hips and stroking her sides with her thumbs. “It’s ok. I’m ok.”

Winn blinked, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on something personal. “Uh… I’ll just…” He chucked a thumb over his shoulder and went into the stable to pour some grain into Dixon’s feeder.

Cat’s hands rested on Kara’s muddy biceps and she squeezed gently. “Now you’re really filthy,” she said shakily, looking at the younger woman’s chest where mud disappeared into her cleavage under her tank top.

“Don’t lie,” Kara teased, trying to lighten the mood. “I know you think I look sexy like this.”

“Hah!” Cat replied with a glare but blushed slightly as she pulled her hands back and rubbed them on her jeans. “Now your whole… YOU… is a walking Petri dish. What the hell is sexy about that?”

The ranch manager chuckled softly. “Point taken.” She looked down at her body, which was liberally coated with mud. “I guess I’d better get cleaned up. I’ll try with Dixon again tomorrow.” She looked at her watch and cleared the dial with her thumb. “It’s eleven. I need to head into town on a couple of errands. Want to come with me, maybe grab some lunch?”

“Um… yes, yes, I’d love to,” the CEO replied. “Oh… here…” She took Kara’s hat off and held it out to her, but the blonde just ducked her head with raised eyebrows. Cat snickered and set it firmly on her head. “Right, Petri dishes for hands.”

“Give me thirty minutes. I’ll see you at the house,” Kara said and then walked away toward her apartment, casting a smile back over her shoulder.

Cat sighed and watched as Winn ran to catch up with his boss before heading back to the house.

Xx

“Ok, what was that?’ Winn asked as he walked next to Kara, matching strides with her.

“What was what? Me getting knocked on my ass trying to break a bronco?” the blonde asked, rubbing her nose and only managing to spread more mud across its bridge. “You’ve seen that before.

“No, I meant that thing with Cat. She almost got run over trying to get to you. She seemed really scared.”

“She was,” Kara shrugged. “She thought I was hurt.”

“But…” Winn shook his head. “I didn’t think you two got along.”

“We talked last night,” Kara replied quietly. “Cleared the air.”

“About… what?” her friend asked slowly. Then he suddenly had a lightbulb moment. “Oh my God! You slept with her!”

“Winn,” Kara sighed.

“Ok, now I know you did!”

The ranch manager stopped walking and perched her fists on her hips. “Look… Cat and I have history, ok? It was once, a long time ago. There’s nothing going on now. We’re just friends.”

“You should probably tell HER that,” the ranch hand muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kara demanded.

Winn shook his head ruefully. “You really are that blind, aren’t you?”

“Winn, seriously…”

The man chuckled softly. “Look, all I’m saying is that anyone with eyes thinks you’re hot, Kara. And Cat very obviously has eyes too.”

“Nothing is going on, Winn,” the blonde repeated. “Now, let me get cleaned up. This mud is starting to itch.”

Kara continued walking and pulled her boots off on the porch of her apartment to hose down later. Then she went inside and shut the door behind her, leaving Winn to chuckle softly and shake his head. “Whoo boy, if only you’d seen the way Cat was looking at you,” he muttered.

Xx

Kara scowled as she peeled off her tank top and jeans and saw that the mud had gone all the way through to her underwear. “You owe me, Dixon,” she said to herself as she peeled her bra and boxer briefs off and dropped everything into her plastic-lined laundry basket. “Embarrassing me and scaring Cat like that.”

The blonde stepped into the bathroom and leaned into the stall to turn on the shower. Then she let her hair down and grabbed a clean towel from the shelf next to the vanity to hang it on the hook by the shower door. The water was piping hot when she stepped under the spray and she winced with pain as it hit her chest. When the mud started to clear, she saw that a bruise had formed across her chest from her collar bones to the top of her breasts. “Shit,” she sighed, suddenly grateful for her height. “Good thing I’m tall or he could have broken my neck.”

Kara washed and conditioned her hair and then spent a good ten minutes scrubbing her body until she was free of every speck of mud. Then she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to wrap herself up in her towel and tuck the end into her cleavage. She walked into her bedroom, grabbing another towel as she went to stand in front of her closet, looking at her choices as she rubbed it through her hair. She chose a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of light-blue, faded jeans and dropped them on the bed as she went back to the bathroom to finish drying off, brush out her hair and moisturize her skin.

True to her word, freshly dressed and boots cleaned, Kara parked her truck on the gravel driveway and stepped up onto the porch of the house, where Cat was sitting in a rocking chair reading a book with a pair of glasses perched on her nose. She had changed jeans and touched up her light makeup. Kara thought she looked beautiful in the midday light. “Hey,” she said with a smile. “If you want to read for a little longer, I can wait.”

“No, thank you,” Cat replied as she got up and marked her page with a bookmark. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” the ranch manager admitted. “Long time since that bite of muffin this morning.”

The CEO looked her over and stepped closer to her friend. “That color looks really great on you,” she said, smoothing her hand down the younger woman’s chest but she frowned as Kara pulled back, wincing with pain. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Sorry, it’s nothing,” Kara chuckled. “Just a bit bruised from my encounter with Dixon. The hot shower made it a little worse.”

“Let me see,” the older woman said in a no-nonsense tone.

“Cat, it’s fine,” the ranch manager protested. “Really.”

“Fine doesn’t cause people to grimace like that,” Cat retorted. “Let me see.” She went for the buttons at the top of Kara’s shirt and the younger woman sighed, standing still as she gave in. One by one, the buttons popped open and Cat sucked in a breath as she reached the point where Kara’s bra was exposed, and she saw the full extent of the discoloration. “Oh, Honey,” she breathed. “That doesn’t look fine. Maybe we should go to the ER and have it looked at.” Her fingertips probed the area, feeling it hot to the touch, but Kara smiled and captured her hands to hold them gently.

“Really, Cat, I’m fine. I’ve had worse than this before. It’ll heal in a few days. I’m not having any rib pain or shortness of breath.”

For a long moment, their eyes stayed locked and eventually the CEO nodded. “Ok,” she capitulated. “But please, Kara, if you start feeling worse, let me know and we’ll go to the hospital.”

“Scout’s honor,” Kara replied, letting Cat’s hands go. The CEO nodded again and gently closed up the buttons of the ranch manager’s shirt. “Shall we go, now that you’ve finished ogling me?”

The older woman scowled and shook her head. “Kara Danvers, you are incorrigible.”

“So I’ve been told,” Kara laughed. She turned and stepped down off the deck to hold open the passenger door of her truck, adding a teasing bow. “Your chariot, M’Lady. All hands, legs and other body parts should remain inside the vehicle.”

“Understood,” Cat replied as she hoisted herself into the cab and clicked her seatbelt closed. “Just please try to not kill us on the way to town. I remember your driving.”

“You got it,” the younger blonde replied on a short laugh. “I’ll try.”

Xx

“Well, I’ll be a son of a gun, Catherine Grant, is that you?!”

Cat turned at the voice and smiled genuinely at her old high school English teacher. “Mr. Lloyd, long time no see.”

“I can’t believe it,” he replied, running his hand over his balding head. “It’s so good to see you. Congratulations on those Pulitzers.”

“Thanks,” Cat said with a graceful incline of her head. “Um… do you know my friend, Kara Danvers?”

“Ha!” Lloyd replied. “Miss Danvers and I go way back,” he said.

Cat shook her head with a smirk. “Oh, it was like that, was it?”

The man nodded. “Kara Danvers was one of the quickest, most intelligent students I’ve ever had the privilege of teaching, yet, we were never on the same page about the application of that intelligence.”

“Um, you both know I’m standing here, right?” Kara said with a good-natured grin. “Good to see you, Mr. Lloyd.”

“You too, it’s such a pleasure. Oh, but I’m so sorry to hear about your father’s passing, Cat. He was a good man.”

The older blonde nodded. “He had his faults but… yes, he was a good man.” She felt Kara’s hand press against the small of her back and she leaned into her a little. “So… we should get going. Nice to see you, Mr. Lloyd.”

“Have a good day, Cat, Kara,” the teacher replied with a little salute before trailing off after his wife and daughter.

“Blast from the past,” the CEO murmured as she watched them go.

“Tell me about it,” the younger blonde replied with an eyeroll to rival one of Cat’s. “He enjoys nothing more than reminding me that I hated school.” Then she led her friend across the street and into a restaurant with a picture of a cow etched into the front window. “I think you’ll like this place. Best food in town in my opinion.”

“Why, thank you, but I think you might be a bit biased,” a petite woman with brown hair and a beautiful face replied as she lifted herself up onto her toes to place a lingering kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Cat bristled a little at the blatant display of affection and raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Cat, this is Lucy Lane,” Kara said with a smile. “Lucy, this is Cat Grant.”

“Mmmm…” Lucy replied as she eyed the Queen of All Media. “I know who she is.”

Both of Cat’s eyebrows lifted this time and Kara’s face fell. “Lucy, please don’t…”

“Whatever you say,” the brunette replied. “Table for two?” She led them to a table near the back of the room and left them with menus and a jug of water. “Sarah will be your server,” she said. “Lunch is on me.”

Kara sighed as Lucy turned and headed back to the hostess stand. “I’m sorry about that,” she said quietly. “She knows about what happened between us.”

“Ah,” Cat nodded as she looked down and ran her fingertip down the outside of the sweating water glass. “Protective friend. I should have expected that at some point.”

Kara nodded and took a sip of her water. “I’m glad you’re here, Cat, and I’m glad we got a chance to talk and clear the air. I feel so much better, you know?”

“Me too,” the CEO replied softly. She reached across the table and covered Kara’s hand for a moment, stroking it softly. Then she leaned back in her chair. “So, you and Lucy, I take it that you two were together at some stage?”

The younger woman grinned a little. “We’re good friends and she was one of the _mostlys_ in _mostly single_ for a while but she and I are too different. She’s a great friend but we’re not compatible.”

Cat was dismayed with herself to find that she was greatly relieved to hear that. “She’s beautiful,” she commented as her eyes turned toward the hostess stand.

It was Kara’s turn to bristle and her eyes darkened. “Yeah. Want me to give you her number?” There was an edge to her voice that caught Cat’s attention and she laughed softly. “Come on, Kara, do you really think I’d want that?”

The ranch manager shrugged and looked down. “I dunno.”

“Kara, look at me,” Cat said a little more forcefully. Blue eyes lifted tentatively. “I’m not here to have some fling. I’m here to mourn my father and to spend time on the ranch... preferably with you, ok?”

“Ok,” Kara replied with a nod, a tiny smirk twisting her lips.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself,” the older woman scolded. “I’m not that nice to be around.”

“Of course not, Miss Grant,” Kara teased. But she didn’t miss the little smile that rose to Cat’s face either and the ache in her chest, that wasn’t caused by her bruise, made itself known once more.

Xx

“Wow, I have to agree. That was an amazing lunch,” Cat commented.

“Lucy sources all of her ingredients locally and it’s mostly farm to table. It really makes a difference,” Kara replied as they strolled along Main Street. She paused a moment as they passed a pharmacy. “I’ll be right back,” she said as she ducked inside. A couple of minutes later, she returned with _Advil_ and a bottle of water. She took four pills and washed them down.

“Four?” Cat said softly. “Does it hurt that much?”

“It’s wearing me down a little,” Kara admitted. “I feel so stupid. I didn’t see it coming.”

“None of us did,” the CEO replied gently. “Look Kara, I’d feel a lot better if you’d get some rest. Why don’t we head back?”

“Let me just finish up a couple more pressing things and then we’ll go,” the ranch manager replied, happy to compromise.

“Ok,” Cat agreed amiably, and she followed her friend across the street toward the bank.

Xx

Kara blew out a long breath as she dropped her hat on the back of her couch and wandered into her kitchen to grab a soda out of the fridge. It was late evening and she was back in her apartment, tired after being up since before dawn, so she pulled off her boots and lay down on the couch on her back, closing her eyes and relaxing. Her chest was aching, but the pain hadn’t gotten any worse, so she was confident that a hospital visit wasn’t needed. She was dozing lightly when a knock at her door sounded and she raised her head. “It’s open!” she called.

Unsurprised to see it was Cat, Kara went to get up, but the older woman lifted her hand. “Stay where you are,” she said as she rounded the couch and sat on its edge, patting her friend’s thigh and letting out a breath. “So,” she began. “Since you’re being stubborn, I had no choice but to bring the treatment to you.”

“Cat…” Kara sighed. “Really, I’m fine. There was no need to come over…”

“Kara Danvers,” the CEO interrupted sharply. “Despite being friends, you work for me now. And as your boss, I expect you to keep your mouth shut and listen to me.”

The ranch manager blinked and swallowed but her mouth remained closed as she nodded.

“Good,” Cat went on. “Now, as I was saying…” She cleared her throat and her tone softened. “That bruise is pretty bad, and I remember what it was like trying to deal with something like that the day after. So, I brought you some arnica ointment and an ice pack.”

Kara’s face eased into a beautiful smile and Cat’s heart fluttered. “Thank you, Boss.” Then she stiffened as her friend’s hands went to the top of her shirt and began opening buttons.

“Relax,” Cat chuckled. “It’ll be easier if I do it since you can’t see it that well without a mirror.” When the shirt was completely open, and Cat had pushed it apart to reveal her friend’s muscular torso, she realized that the bruise was worse than earlier, and she sighed worriedly. Then she opened the container of arnica and scooped some onto her fingers. “Just relax and breathe,” she soothed as she used her fingertips at first and then added a little more pressure, making her friend wince but remain quiet. “I’m sorry. I know it hurts, Honey.”

For a moment, Kara just watched her, wondering if this was Cat’s maternal side peeking through. She loved it and could easily picture Cat interacting with her son in light of this new information. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and just relaxed a little more under the older woman’s touch. Cat gently spread the ointment across her collar bones and down her chest in gentle sweeps of her hands, then she paused as she reached the top of her bra. “I just need to see how far this has spread,” she said softly as she gently eased the material away from her friend’s skin. “Good, it’s not too far down.”

Kara swallowed reflexively as Cat’s fingertips barely slid inside her bra a couple of times and then pulled back again and it was all she could do to suppress a moan as her body responded headily. The older woman felt a random pulse between her legs as she watched Kara’s nipples harden through the material of her bra cup and she slowly pulled back, letting her eyes meet her friend’s. The blue irises had darkened, and Kara’s pupils were blown with arousal. “Cat,” she said huskily. “You sh-should stop.” Then she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. “Please.”

“Yeah,” the older woman exhaled as she got up and wiped her hands off on a dish cloth. Then she grabbed the ice pack she’d brought and wrapped it in the cloth. “Here,” she added flatly. “Twenty minutes.” She left the pack sitting on Kara’s stomach and then headed out the door. “See you in the morning.”

Kara sighed and bumped her head against the sofa in frustration. “SHIT.” She slowly sat up, holding the ice pack against her chest, just staring at the closed door. Then she got up, pulled her boots on and followed her friend.

Xx

Cat was close to tears as she got back to the house and toed off her shoes, setting them by the kitchen door. She cursed herself for being so stupid, for letting things get so out of hand. Her feelings for the younger woman crashed over her, even more intensely than they had eight years previously. Kara was a beautiful, mature woman and Cat wanted her even more than she had the ranch manager’s younger version. She went inside and rounded the island to pour herself a glass of bourbon, which she knocked back in a couple of gulps and then slammed back onto the countertop. The CEO stood there for a long moment with the empty glass gripped in her hand and her head bowed. Then she startled a little as she heard a door open and then slam shut. She looked up in shock and blinked as she saw Kara standing on the other side of the island, near the back door, her shirt still hanging open with her golden hair spilling down her chest and her pale eyes ethereal in the moonlight from the window next to her. She was a vision of beauty and Cat stopped breathing in awe.

“I know this can’t work between us,” the younger woman said in an agonized tone, chest heaving as tears welled and spilled down her cheeks. “You’re going to have to l-leave again, go back to National City… to C-Carter… and it’ll d-destroy me… but I d-don’t care… I need you.”

Cat quickly rounded the island to take the younger woman’s face between her hands. “Kara,” she replied huskily. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. But I can’t help what I feel, and I don’t know what to do. I fucking want you so much. Not a single day has gone by over the past eight years when I haven’t, and I’ve been lying to myself, thinking I was ok alone.”

Their eyes locked and held and then suddenly Kara’s hands cupped Cat’s face in return and pulled her roughly to her as she kissed her desperately. It was a hungry duel of lips, tongue and teeth and after a moment, Cat’s hands pushed Kara’s bra up to cup her breasts, pinching the hardened peaks between her fingers. The younger woman groaned and pushed Cat back against the island. She literally ripped her shirt apart and sent buttons flying before shoving it off her arms onto the counter behind her, pulling her bra up and ducking to capture her breast in her mouth and tug on her nipple with her lips.

“Fuck, Kara,” the older woman gasped, and she tangled her hands into Kara’s long, blonde hair encouraging her to take more.

“Yes,” the ranch manager whispered hoarsely as she straightened and went for Cat’s jeans, pulling the button fly open and then tugging them down along with her underwear. Then she lifted the older woman and sat her on the counter. Kara’s eyes were growling with need as she pulled the heavy material off over Cat’s feet, but she suddenly slowed her motions as she stepped between the older blonde’s thighs to look into her eyes. “You’re so beautiful, you wreck me,” she whispered and before the CEO could reply, pushed two fingers slowly inside her and captured her lips in another searing kiss.

For a moment, Cat’s vision swam, and she returned the kiss as pleasure coursed through her. Kara sucked softly on her tongue as she released her bra and tossed it aside. Cat slowly eased back onto her forearms and groaned as Kara moved with her, her long blonde hair tickling Cat’s chest as she bent over her to capture her breast in her mouth, only heightening her arousal.

The older woman’s hips lifted to welcome Kara’s fingers and she groaned breathlessly as her lover got the message and thrusted harder and deeper inside her. It felt like an amazing, erotic dream and Cat was drawing close to climax when Kara suddenly stopped and eased back. The older woman blinked and gasped, but Kara simply smiled and eased her down off the island, then gently turned her and bent her over it to re-enter her from behind, reaching around her slender hips to play with her clit as she pumped her fingers harder and faster.

Cat groaned as her lover pressed playful, open-mouthed kisses along her spine and the older woman’s fingers curled over the edge of the sink to hold on as her erect nipples, rubbing against the cold stone countertop, sent tingles of pleasure straight to her core. She was close and she bit her bottom lip as her body began to shudder. Kara circled her clit and then rubbed her fingers repeatedly over it as she bit down gently on Cat’s shoulder with a groan of her own. The older woman came marvelously, her body jerking over and over as her cry of pleasure echoed around the house.

Cat,” Kara groaned desperately, pressing her forehead into her lover’s back, and the CEO turned and opened the younger woman’s jeans, wrapping one arm around her waist as she shoved her hand down into Kara’s underwear and touched her. The younger blonde’s arms wrapped around her shoulders and it took only a few seconds of Cat’s gentle coaxing for Kara’s orgasm to crash over her and she leaned heavily on her lover as her body convulsed uncontrollably.

After a long moment of heavy breathing into each other’s necks, Kara eased back and very gently kissed Cat’s lips, cupping her face in her hands like a precious gift. “Wow,” she whispered as she pressed their foreheads together. “That was...” She chuckled a little as words failed her.

“Unexpected and amazing?” Cat replied gently with a smile of her own.

“Yeah,” Kara agreed with a little laugh. “That pretty well covers it.”

“I AM a writer,” Cat teased, kissing her lover’s forehead softly. “Come to bed?” she asked. She saw the brief flash of fear in Kara’s eyes and she shook her head slowly. “I promise you, Kara, I’ll still be here in the morning.” A single tear spilled down the younger woman’s cheek and Cat erased it with her thumb.

“Ok,” Kara nodded with a soft smile and, after making sure the kitchen door was locked, led Cat by the hand up the stairs to her room. The older woman undressed her lover slowly and they talked quietly for a while just gently touching each other and trading soft kisses. But then that was no longer enough, and they made love again, slowly and tenderly, bringing each other to climax after climax until, totally spent, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Xx

“Where the hell IS she?” Winn asked himself as he forked up manure-covered hay and tossed it into a wheelbarrow. He looked at his watch, frowning as he saw it was after eight. Kara was two hours late.

“Here! I’m here!” Kara called breathlessly as she ran toward him, still buttoning up her shirt. “Sorry, I fucked up my alarm and overslept.”

“Riiiggghhht,” her friend teased as he reached out and pulled her shirt collar aside to get a good look at the glaring love bite on her neck. “Smooth, Danvers. Did you leave her a gift too?”

The ranch manager blushed and swatted his hand away. “Stoppit, Winn.” But she couldn’t help the little grin that twisted her lips.

“Ok, who was it? I didn’t see Lucy’s car here this morning.”

“You know quite well that Lucy and I aren’t… you know what? That’s none of your business,” Kara sniffed as she pulled on her gloves and picked up a pitchfork to help.

“Oh, Honey,” Cat said as she approached them with a Thermos of coffee and three mugs. She was wearing tight leggings and a tank top that left little to the imagination as to what was underneath them, and Kara swallowed as desire crashed over her all over again. “You know that Witt here has to live vicariously through other people.” She leaned in and kissed Kara lazily. “Don’t keep him in the dark.” She poured the coffee and handed a mug to each of them. “Good morning, by the way.”

“Morning,” Kara replied with a broad grin, which turned into a little laugh as she looked at the expression on her friend’s face. “I think you broke Winn.”

“Uhhh… um… no, I just… wow, unexpected.” Winn scratched his jaw as he leaned on his pitchfork. Then he looked pointedly at his boss. “Nothing going on, eh? Right,” he said before turning and heading further into the stables.

“What was that?” Kara said, confused.

“I’m sorry,” Cat said with a sigh. “I didn’t realize.”

“Realize what?” the ranch manager asked.

“He has feelings for you. I missed it before.”

Kara shook her head. “Winn doesn’t have feelings for me, Cat.”

The older woman chuckled. “I’ll go apologize to him.” She followed the ranch hand and found him with his favorite horse, gently stroking her nose. “Hi,” she said softly, and he broke out of his thoughts with a little start. She moved into the stall and joined him, letting the horse smell her hand before stroking its neck. “I owe you an apology, Winn.”

“An apology? For what?” he asked, eyes downcast.

“Teasing you,” the blonde said simply. Then she patted his shoulder. “It’s impossible to not love her.”

“I don’t lo…” Winn just stopped and ran a hand over his face. “I know I’ll never have a chance with her but… it’s just hard seeing her with other people,” he said quietly. Then he met Cat’s eyes. “Do YOU love her?”

The CEO looked away, gazing at the horse’s flank under her hand. “At this point, I don’t really remember ever not loving her,” she replied, her voice barely a murmur.

“Have you told her?”

The CEO smiled a little. “No, I haven’t. It’s complicated.”

“Winn!” Kara called from a few stalls away. “Can you come over here a sec? I think there’s something wrong with the foal.”

“Coming!” Winn called back. Then he smiled at Cat. “I know things are complicated,” he said. “But you should tell her. Life is too damn short and if you love her, find a way to make it work.” Then he turned and went to find his boss.

“You ok?” Kara asked as he stepped into the stall with her and moved around the mare to kneel next to the foal.

“I’m good,” the man grinned. “So, what’s on your mind?”

“He hasn’t been getting up much and his suckle reflex is poor when he does. I’m thinking it could be some sort of sepsis. We should call the vet.”

Cat passed her and kneeled next to Winn, stroking the foal’s nose with her fingertips and then laying her hand on his belly. “He’s feverish too,” she said worriedly. “Sooner rather than later for the vet, Kara.”

The ranch manager nodded and pulled out her iPhone, dialing the vet’s contact. “Tom? Hey, Kara Danvers over at Grant Ranch. I have a foal with symptoms of sepsis. Could you come out?” She listened for a moment. “Tracey’s available. Cool. Ask her to come out as soon as possible, would you? This little guy isn’t eating and doesn’t seem to be able to stand very well.”

“Fever,” Cat reminded.

“Oh… and he has a fever, Cat says,” Kara relayed. She chuckled then. “Yes, Cat’s back for a visit. Yeah… I’ll tell her. Ok, thanks, Tom.” She hung up and shoved her phone back into her back pocket. “Tom said to tell you to… and I quote… _give up that corporate mumbo jumbo and train as a vet like I told you to twenty years ago_.”

“Bit late now,” Cat chuckled as she gave the foal one last caress and then got to her feet, dusting down the knees of her leggings. “Ok, I’m going for a run. I’ll be back in an hour.” She pecked Kara’s lips as she passed her and then headed outside, pushing her Airpods into her ears and turning on her favorite running playlist. Kara and Winn walked outside, watching her go.

“I can see why you care about her,” the ranch hand said. “She’s a pretty amazing woman.”

“Yeah, she really is,” Kara replied. “But it’s so fucking complicated, Winn. She’s going to go back to National City and I’m going to lose her.” Her voice broke and she looked away, trying desperately to stop her tears.

Winn pulled her into his arms and hugged her. “Do you love her?” he asked.

“Yes,” the blonde replied on a hitching breath.

“Then, Kara Danvers, you make it work.” He eased back and looked her in the eye. “Do you hear me?”

The ranch manager nodded and wiped the errant tears from her face. “I hear you.”

“Good, now get back to work.” He patted her butt playfully.

Kara laughed heartily at that. “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”

The man winked at her. “Even heroes need backup sometimes.”

“Ok, well this hero is going to go toe to toe with our bronco again, so I’ll definitely need your backup.”

“Ooohhh fun!”

Xx

It was still dark outside, and Kara yawned sleepily as she squeezed her lover and kissed her head. “You know,” she said as she ran her fingertips down Cat’s bare back. “We can’t spend all our free time in bed.”

“Why not?” the older woman asked quietly, splaying her hand over the ranch manager’s breast and caressing it.

Kara considered that a moment. “Hmmm… I had an answer until you touched me like that.”

Cat laughed softly as she looked up at Kara from her spot tucked against her chest under her arm. “No, you’re right. As much as I’d love to spend the whole day in bed with you, I do actually have work to do.”

“Work?” the younger blonde replied in surprise. “I thought you were taking time off.”

The CEO nodded sighing softly. “Unfortunately, my not working is a roadblock for some important things to move ahead so I’ve set up a video conference for this afternoon to clear my most pressing requests.” Kara nodded her understanding. “But I was wondering if you’d like to go out tonight. Maybe go on a normal date, like dinner and a movie in Denver maybe? I could call a cab so we could get shitfaced?”

“That would be like…” The younger woman calculated in her head. “A hundred bucks in a taxi, Cat.”

Cat sucked in a breath and hitched herself up onto her elbow to gaze down at her lover. “Kara… do you… are you… “ She sighed softly. “I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a total asshole.”

“Just say it,” Kara advised solemnly. “I know you don’t mean to sound like an asshole.”

“Ok. I’m rich,” the CEO stated succinctly.

The ranch manager rolled her eyes. “Well, I kinda got that what with your being the Queen of All Media and all.” She chuckled then. “How rich is rich? Like multi-millionaire rich?”

Cat blinked and looked down. “Uh… no. Well… I guess you could say that. But CatCo broke a billion dollars in profit earlier this year… and I own CatCo.”

Kara blinked and then blinked again. “Catherine Grant, are you telling me you’re a freakin’ billionaire?”

Cat shrugged. “Most of that profit will go back into new acquisitions, charitable donations and other ventures but I’m pretty rich, yes.”

“Jesus,” Kara murmured. Then she winked teasingly. “Taxi’s on you then.”

“How’s your chest feeling?” the CEO asked as she ran her fingertips lightly across the younger women's collar bones.

“Better,” Kara shrugged. “The arnica seems to be helping.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t look as bad as it did a few days ago. How are things with Dixon. Is he coming around at all?”

“Well, we got through a whole session without my getting knocked on my ass yesterday, so I count that as progress.

Cat laughed softly and then kissed Kara teasingly, chuckling as the younger woman grinned and her hands began to roam. “Such an advantage to being with someone your age,” she teased.

“Huh? What?” Kara responded with raised eyebrows.

“Always on.” The older blonde smirked, letting her fingertips dip between her lover’s thighs and then pulling them back to slowly suck the moisture from them.

“Oh God,” Kara whispered, swallowing hard.

“Do you have time?” Cat asked, her tongue caressing the hollow of her lover’s throat.

Kara looked over at her phone. “I have just less than an hour,” she said.

“Mmm... good...” Cat leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled her suitcase out from under it. She reached inside and pulled out a long drawstring bag, which she handed to her lover. Then she went back to the case and pulled something else out. “Open it.”

Kara did as she was asked and grinned as she pulled out a double ended dildo. “Wow.”

The older blonde chuckled. “I bought these over five years ago,” She explained as she held up a harness and then attached the toy to it. “It has been used exactly never.” She let her eyes touch Kara’s and smiled sexily. “I can’t stop fantasizing about using it on you. Would you permit me?”

To her surprise and arousal, the younger blonde pushed the covers off them both to lift and then separate her knees. She touched herself slowly, running her fingers through her wetness and shivering as she grazed her own clit. “What are you waiting for, Cat?” she asked huskily as she played with her breasts.

“Don’t stop,” Cat replied, her eyes never leaving Kara’s hand as she knelt and slipped the harness on. She exhaled softly as she pushed one end of the toy inside herself and then tightened the straps.

“God, that’s hot,” the younger blonde said as she slowly got on her hands and knees, crawling forward until she could take the toy into her mouth. With her hand still between her own legs, she went down on Cat’s toy and the older woman groaned loudly as it moved inside her. She ran her hands through Kara’s hair, pushing it back from her face. The younger blonde was flushed with arousal and as their eyes met, she eased back and then straddled Cat’s lap, slowly lowering herself onto the wet toy. “Oh my God,” she groaned as they wrapped their arms around each other and slowly began to rock their hips into each other.

Cat could barely breathe, and she groaned and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as her lover whispered in her ear. “You feel so amazing inside me.” She bit down roughly on Cat’s neck causing her to gasp. “But I know you want to fuck me harder. I need it harder, Cat.”

Green eyes widened and then Cat lost it as arousal exploded through her. She pushed Kara back onto the bed and got on top of her, kissing her hungrily as she lowered her hips between her thighs to push the toy roughly back inside her. The younger woman gasped, raking her short nails down Cat’s back and the older woman cried out with pleasure as she thrusted hard over and over into her younger lover. She groaned heavily as she buried her face against her neck, gasping for breath as Kara’s hands were suddenly between them, playing with both their clits. “Fuck, Kara... I... I’m gonna...”

The younger woman nodded hard as she whispered softly. “I love you, Cat. Come for me.”

And with a cry of ecstasy, Cat soared into a climax that lasted forever and left her shaking and spent as Kara came hard right after her. They clung to each other, sweating and trembling and Cat stroked Kara’s hair as she held her. “I love you, Kara,” she replied, tears of joy trickling down her face. 

They lay quietly, still connected by the toy until Kara sighed and shook her head ruefully as she unwrapped her legs from around Cat’s waist. “I’m sorry, but I have to...”

“I know,” Cat replied gently. She slowly withdrew from her lover, chuckling as Kara moaned softly and then rolled up onto her feet next to the bed, stretching a little. “Are you ok?” Cat asked as she stood too and unbuckled the harness. letting it drop onto the floor.

Kara came to her and hugged her hard. Then she looked into Cat’s eyes. “In case you missed it the first time,” she teased. “I love you.”

“Mmmmm...” Cat replied happily. “I love you too.” Then she groaned softly and dropped back onto the bed as she watched Kara’s naked ass sway its way into the bathroom.

Xx

Kara ducked quietly into the house to grab a bottle of water, waving at Cat, who was sitting in front of her laptop. The older woman scowled at something but then smiled as she lifted her eyes and saw her lover grinning at her.

“Cat, did you hear what I said?” a voice came through the speakers. “Or are you even paying attention?”

Kara frowned but the older woman simply raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, Dirk, I tend to zone out when windbags are droning on about something that I don’t care about.”

The sound of a hand slamming down on a table echoed and Cat simply crossed her legs. She was dressed in a figure hugging, green dress and Kara admired her legs as she strolled back toward the door. “Now, look here, Cat. If you’re not even going to be in National City for the foreseeable future, we should appoint an acting CEO so we can go on business as usual.”

“And what do you think it is we’re doing right now, Dirk? I don’t have to be sitting in my office in National City to run MY company.” Kara watched as Cat’s face darkened dangerously. “If you think I’m going to let you take the CEO seat, you have another thought coming you… you… walking personification of white male privilege!”

“CAT!”

“I SAID NO!” Cat roared making Kara jump. “Now let me out of this godforsaken, idiotic, ridiculous conversation before I FIRE YOU ALL!” She disconnected the call and then slammed her hand down on the table. “FUCK!”

“Wow,” the younger woman murmured. “Is that what the corporate world is like all the time?”

Cat leaned back in her chair and sighed as she tried to calm down. “I’m afraid it is for me. Dirk is constantly trying to push me out.”

“But it’s your company!” Kara protested indignantly.

Cat chuckled. “That it is, but the board is beholden to our shareholders. They could make me step down as CEO if they perceived that I wasn’t performing. The company would still be mine, but I’d no longer be part of the day to day running of it and that’s…” She shook her head. “Unacceptable.” She sighed then and got up, moving to Kara and wrapping her arms around her. “I know that’s not what you want to hear.”

For a long moment, the younger woman said nothing but then she sighed and ran her fingers through Cat’s hair. “I love you,” she said. “I want this to work between us, but I know that if you don’t have CatCo in your life you’ll be unhappy and I don’t want that, Cat. AND we can’t find out if this will work out between us if we’re not together.” She took a deep breath and then released it. “So, I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Cat replied with a smile.

“I can’t bear the thought of not being a rancher. It’s who I am and it’s in my blood.”

The older woman nodded and eased back to look into her lover’s nervous eyes. “I know, Honey.”

“So…” Kara took a deep breath. “How would you feel about selling this ranch and buying one in California? I… I could move to be close to you and Carter. I might even be able to twist Winn’s arm into coming with me. And… and… property is always an investment, right, even if our relationship doesn’t work out?” She took another breath. “I don’t think you’re aware of this yet, but I actually own twenty percent of this ranch.” Cat’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, but she didn’t say anything. “If we sold, I’d put that twenty percent into the new ranch and if…” She swallowed. “If this didn’t work out between us, I could pay you out of your share over a pre-agreed amount of time.”

Cat nodded. “You’ve given this a lot of thought,” she said seriously.

Kara chuckled and nodded. “Since the day after Dixon knocked me over. Winn gave me a talking to and told me that if I love you, I need to find a way to make it work between us. I really want this to work.”

Cat laughed softly at that. “He told me the same thing and I do too, Honey.” Smiling broadly, nodded. “Carter would love staying on a ranch.” The older woman pulled Kara into her arms and kissed her gently. “Ok, let’s look into it.”

“Um…” The younger blonde reached into her back pocket and pulled out a sheet of folded paper. “I was looking at properties and I think you might like this one. It’s only fifty miles from National City.”

Cat took the square and unfolded it. The first thing she saw made her suck in a breath and grin like an idiot. Above the picture of the listing, Kara had drawn a sign with a logo.

“Granvers Ranch,” Cat said softly. “I love it.”

Kara hugged her and kissed her softly. “I love you.”

The End.


End file.
